An arrangement of memories
by amikara
Summary: Omi takes care of a very special arrangement. [shonen-ai, lime; KenxOmi; one-shot, complete; slightly angsty; (formatting changes)]


  
  
Title: An arrangement of memories  
Author: amikara  
Fandom: Weiß Kreuz   
Rating: R  
Category: romance, angsty, fluff  
Archive: My site; others just ask, email is in my profile ;)  
Series: Nope   
Spoilers: no  
Disclaimers: Weiß Kreuz and its characters are copyrighted to Koyasu Takehito, Project Weiß and Kyoko Tsuchiya.  
Summary: Omi is working on a very special arrangement.  
Notes and Warnings: see bottom of the fic. will spoil the story though.  
  
****  
  
At the moment Tsukiyono Omi wondered about two things. Firstly, who made the arrangement which lay in front of him, almost hurting his eyes as far as colours were able to do so. And secondly, where he had put his headache pills.  
  
Smiling softly to himself Omi picked up the arrangement and turned it around, scrutinising it carefully. A multitude of colours were scattered across the arrangement, most of them clashing hideously with its neighbour. Spending minutes in thought, contemplating which colour to put where without having to remove any of the contents he carefully picked a bright pink and pulled it out. Looking at the flower he held in his hand he idly wondered if perhaps it were better making two arrangements out of this chaotic one. He could almost hear the suppressed snickering of the person opposite of him.  
  
"Mou.. I'm just trying to help Ken-kun.." Pouting he lay down the flower and removed the band which held the bouquet together. Once the bright green flower handcuff had been released Omi felt the newfound freedom pushing against his fingers, almost making him loose the grip. A small daisy which was hidden somewhere in the mass of the green decoration fell to the ground. The young boy knelt down and, taking the daisy and putting it next to the pink, carefully spread the arrangement on the ground to get a better view.  
  
Wondering why he didn't hear Ken's snickering anymore Omi looked up, gazing at the sight which was presented to him. A gentle smile curled his lips, and he focussed again on the arrangement. Blinking down at it the young boy couldn't help but feel as if he'd seen such a form of chaos before. As he began to sort through the flowers, examining the first little bouquet he held in his hand Omi remembered. It was quite similar to Ken's very first arrangement.  
  
Smiling to himself Omi saw Ken's desperate look on his face as he had been trying to figure out what went wrong. Ken was 16 that time, and it was his first week in the Koneko.  
  
The smile on Omi's face grew solemn as he remembered his first encounter with Ken. It was a confused, lost boy that Birman had led into the Koneko. Bandages were wrapped around his left hand and, as he had seen later, his legs and chest. He had been carrying a large suitcase, and the bulge in the backpack which had been strapped on his back had revealed itself to be a soccer ball - one of the last reminders of Ken's previous life.   
A puzzled frown had grown on the ex-soccers face as he saw a 14 year old Omi practically beaming at him. Old Momoe had been sitting on a chair, stroking the furry cat which had been lying on her lap, purring happily away.   
  
If there was something like love at first sight, then there had to be friendship at first sight.  
  
Omi had spent the three years he'd been with Kritiker on his own most of the time, and hadn't really had anyone he could call a friend. The happier he had been as Ken was willing to let himself be approached, opening himself to the young boy who stuck to him ever since that day. And it had been Omi who had taught him the skills of flower arranging, but it had been due to Ken's patience that he had mastered that skill himself.   
  
Ken was the genius when it came to the arranging of difficult colours and forms. It didn't matter what you gave him, or how hideously you thought the flower looked, ken could always turn it into the most beautiful arrangement.   
  
Omi just started working on the second arrangement. The first one lay finished some feet away from him, resting against a stone pillar. His gaze wandered through the colourful rest which lay in front of him as his eyes caught sight of a lonely white flower, almost hidden underneath the green decoration and a lilac forget-me-not. Carefully he pulled the flower out of its prison and held it in front of his face, admiring it. The half finished arrangement he held in his hand was put down next to him. Touching the pedals with tender fingers a smile blossomed on his face.   
  
A marguerite. This flower always held a special place in his heart. He'd received a bouquet of marguerites as Ken had picked him up for their first date. Ken's face on that day was a clear picture in Omi's mind. With a shy glance and a blush on his face the elder boy had thrust the marguerites into Omi's arms. He had been stammering and fidgeting which had only made him cuter. Upon the snickering which the young boy had tried to hide behind his flowers Ken had gone even redder. Omi had made sure to tend for this flowers for as long as possible.   
  
He snickered at the memory and gently held the bloom to his heart. Omi could imagine the questioning glance Ken gave him now, but he didn't look up.   
  
After a month, the bouquet had looked the same as it had on the day he had gotten them. He had had a clear view on them as Ken had been lying on top of him, heated skin against his own bare one. The gentle thrusting had taken his breath away, leaving his mind in a state of emptiness, where his only coherent feeling had been the love which had been directed at the person above him.   
  
Omi held the flower in his hands for another moment before he lay it down next to him, mindful to take it after his task. Picking up the arrangement, Omi hurried to see his work finished. The light was starting to diminish and goose bumps caused by the beginning coldness which accompanied the nightfall began to form on his skin. The remaining time until finishing the bouquet was spent in silence. The flowers which previously lay scattered on the ground found themselves in a new order which was shining in harmony.   
  
The new arrangement was placed next to the first one. Compared to each other, Omi admitted to himself that he did his best to create a calm balance between those two. He took the marguerite and rose to his feet, patting the dust and dirt off his trousers. The sun had almost settled behind the horizon of Tokyo. In the distance the first rumbling of a thunder made themselves heard. A raindrop fell on his cheek.  
  
"Aah.. I guess I have to go now Ken-kun." Quickly he slid his arms through the sleeves of the jacket which lay on the ground before and closed the zipper.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll come tomorrow too." The raindrops increased until it was pouring heavily from the heaven. Slowly Omi's gaze rose to the clouded sky, blinking as rain splashed onto his face.  
  
"Ken-kun you don't have to cry. I promise, I'll come tomorrow."   
  
The marguerite was hidden from the rain, safe within the folds of his jacket. Omi carefully went over to stand next to the stone pillar which was about chest high. Kanji and Katakana were carved in it, and the smile on Omi's face saddened for a moment. He bent down and placed a soft kiss on top of the stone.  
  
"Oyasumi, Ken-kun." Not waiting any longer the young boy started to sprint away from the grave, towards his car which was parked near the entrance to the graveyard.  
Glancing over his shoulder before the grave went out of his sight he fixed his gaze upon the grave marker, smiling softly as he read the name which was written on it.  
  
>>Hidaka Ken   
  
Owari (21.05.04)   
  
Notes: Deathfic   
  



End file.
